Try To Save Your Soul
by Magic Studios
Summary: Una chica muy peculiar entre el clan amante de los perros ninja de Konoha y con pesadillas sobre su enigmático pasado. ¿Quién es en realidad Inuzuka Sora? Sasuke x OC
1. Recuerdos Difusos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias**: Inuzuka Sora y Eifie son personajes que **no** aparecen ni en el anime, ni el manga, ni tampoco en las películas, sino que es de mi propia imaginación. Como podréis comprobar, me gusta crear personajes donde no los hay (risa nerviosa). Tampoco estoy en contra de ninguna pareja fan con Sasuke; así que, por favor, pido respeto por mi historia y sino os interesa, simplemente pasad a otra cosa ^^

Sin más que advertir, y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo fic. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece mucho).

**Cáp. 1: Recuerdos Difusos**

Recuerdos...

Su significado es tan preciado como su acción. Saber de ti mismo y de los que te rodean, no sentirte una extraña entre ojos ajenos que miran entre burlas y desprecio... Algo similar a las atracciones de feria.

Una voz me llama entre mi camino lleno de sombras, mire a donde mire, nadie se presenta ante mí, solo habla de forma cálida y, de nuevo, la fría oscuridad acariciando todo mi ser, encogiendo mi corazón.

-"Retazos de un sueño que parecen recuerdos lejanos. Recuerdos lejanos que parecen retazos de un sueño. Me gustaría unirlos todos... junto... a ti".

-¡Sora-chan! –mis ojos se abren y, sobresaltada, caigo de la cama llevándome por delante todo tipo de artículos puestos en la mesita de noche.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde imôto-chan! –gritó, ésta vez una voz masculina. Acaricié varias veces mi parte adolorida y mi mascota vino a socorrerme lamiendo mi mejilla.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien, Eifie. –Sonreí afable al felino, el cual me miró con esos ojos morados tan profundos. Me perdí en ellos al instante, ya que transmitían la tranquilidad que mis extraños sueños no me daban.

_-Deberías bajar de las nubes. Vas a llegar tarde._ –al escuchar a mi mascota ninja, caí en la cuenta y me vestí a toda prisa, quedando algunos botones desabrochados y mi pelo alborotado en una media cola despeinada.

Bajé a toda prisa las escaleras de casa y tropecé con cierto cánido blanco con manchas en sus orejas y, por no pisarle, volví a caer al suelo de casa. –Contigo no nos hace falta fregar. –se burló el dueño de dicha mascota.

-Si fueras responsable y cuidaras de Akamaru-kun, ¡Esto no habría pasado! –contesté a mi hermano. Eifie erizó su vello y se posicionó para atacar.

-Chicos, deteneos ¿No veis que también es un día duro para vuestros compañeros? –una mujer mayor, con las mismas marcas que el menor en sus mejillas, acarició a ambos pequeños y nos miró con desaprobación. –Tendréis que desayunar por el camino sino queréis llegar los últimos.

-Lo siento mucho, Hana-nee-san –agaché la cabeza y ésta nos sonrió a ambos. –Y lo siento a ti también, onii-san.

-Menos disculpas y más caminar. –tomó mi mano con una sonrisa y una vez cogimos nuestro desayuno, corrimos por las calles de la aldea de Konoha.

Mientras me arreglaba mi sencilla camisa, Eifie se concentró en mi pelo y mediante su poder psíquico, consiguió hacerme una larga trenza, y lo más importante, peinada. –Onii-san ¿No tienes miedo? –pregunté al verle tan tranquilo, al igual que a su mascota.

-No hay nada que temer, solo nos van a asignar un último examen y seremos Genin. Lo difícil vendrá a partir de ese momento. –asentí con la cabeza y miré al felino con tristeza. –No va a pasar nada malo, te lo prometo.

_Eso_ no era lo que me preocupaba. Suspiré. Kiba nunca entendería cómo me sentía.

¿Acaso mi familia hacía como si no pasara nada? ¿No veían lo diferente que era de ellos... de todos?

Todos ellos castaños de ojos afilados y con un extraordinario sentido del olfato. Su amor por los perros ninjas era descomunal y por ello convivían con éstos mismos, pero yo...

No encajaba en nada. ¿Acaso ese era mi destino? ¿No encajar y ser ignorada o despreciada por todos? ¿Ser el centro de las constantes burlas y dejarme ver débil porque tenía que defenderme mi hermano?

No quería una vida así.

¿Por qué no recordaba mi pasado? ¿Por qué solo tengo recuerdos desde los cinco años?

(...)

Una vez nos asignaron los equipos, suspiré cansada. No iba a ser fácil ser compañera de un Hyûga, pero a cambio tenía a un profesor y otro compañero muy divertidos y pronto tomamos confianza. Neji no parecía ser chico de palabras, así que decidí no acercarme mucho a él.

Una vez nos presentamos todos, pude comprobar, al menos por parte de los dos vestidos de verde, que no iba a sentirme ni extraña, ni sola.

Eso me reconfortaba.

Después de una pequeña prueba, comprendieron que solo trabajaba en equipo con mi gato ninja, algo extraño en el clan Inuzuka. Tampoco tenía técnicas avanzadas ni mi cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado, así que desde que comencé la academia ninja, me especialicé en armas de combate, agilidad y precisión a gran velocidad.

A veces, sólo a veces, sentía que podía verlo todo a través de la piel, llegando a dañar los flujos de chakra, pero suponía que sólo era gracias a la telepatía y la compenetración con Eifie.

Mi gatito y yo éramos inseparables y un equipo que sabía defenderse en cualquier terreno.

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento, tanto mi mascota como yo, deseábamos cenar y bañarnos para después descansar en mi pequeño cuarto situado en el desván.

Pero algo captó la atención de nuestros oídos tan sensibles. -¡Renuncia a él Sakura!

-¡Ni loca me rendiré ante ti, Ino-cerda!

-¡Repítelo si te atreves! –al escuchar amenazas y gritos, comencé a ir en la dirección correcta, pero Eifie me detuvo.

-Va a pasar algo sino las detenemos.

_-¿Quieres meterte en medio y que te pase algo a ti también?_ –me sorprendí por lo que me transmitió mentalmente. Sonaba con preocupación. –_¡Sora!_

-Lo siento Eifie, no puedo ignorar lo que escucho. –corrí a gran velocidad y cuando tenía prisa, ni el sonido me adelantaba. En pocos segundos estuve en medio de dos chicas, al parecer peleándose por algo. -¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunté al haberme acercado lo suficiente.

-Nada que te importe. –contestó de malas maneras la de cabellos rosas, pero era comprensible pues estaba en mitad de una discusión.

-Sea lo que sea ¿Por qué no lo compartís? He oído que sois muy buenas amigas, así que no habrá problemas.

-¡Ni hablar! –contestaron de igual forma. –Sasuke-kun será mío. –Volvieron a la discusión original sin hacerme caso y miré a los alrededores al sentir chakra de más gente. -¡Sasuke-kun! –gritaron ambas dejándome sorda de un oído.

Ambas chicas iban correteando hacia el mencionado, pero éste no les hacía caso, al igual que al rubio que le acompañaba. Naruto y yo fuimos amigos desde que recordaba, gracias a que iba con Kiba a jugar con sus amigos de la infancia, pero Sasuke...

Nunca hablábamos, tampoco creía que supiera ni mi nombre, pero era extraño pues si sus ojos y los míos se cruzaban, tenía la sensación de conocerlo desde siempre.

Al ver sus ojos clavados en mí, mi mirada se afiló. No iba a ser como las otras dos pesadas, así que solo salí de allí corriendo hacia mi casa. _-¿Qué pasa con ese chico? ¿Lo conoces?- _me preguntó el felino y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Sólo sé que es Uchiha Sasuke y que es el último Uchiha que queda. –expliqué mientras saltábamos por los árboles.

_-¿Nada más?_ –volví a negar con la cabeza y mis ojos entristecieron. - _¿Queriendo recuperar tus recuerdos de nuevo?_

-Deja de meterte en mi mente –contesté entrando en casa.

Casi no probé bocado y después de darme una ducha, vi que Eifie había terminado de cenar pues estaba en mi cuarto. – _¿Sigues teniendo esos extraños sueños?_

-Sí, pero no tiene importancia. –me senté en la cama aún con la toalla por mis hombros. –Eifie, a partir de ahora somos ninjas porque soy Genin. –expliqué y el felino me miró, esperando que continuara. –Lo que quiero decir es que ya no soy una niña indefensa que tenga que ser rescatada por su hermano. No quiero volver a ser dependiente.

_-Tienes mi palabra de que yo te ayudaré en el camino que escojas._ –sonreí por su comentario y le acaricié por largo rato.

-Ya no seremos más una carga para Kiba y Akamaru. A partir de ahora nos entrenaremos más duro. No podemos vivir siempre en las nubes. –el gato asintió.

_-Eso implica no ser tan descuidada._ –comentó sacándome una pequeña risa de nerviosismo. Apagó las luces con solo mirar el interruptor y me tumbé mirando el techo.

¿Qué conllevaba exactamente el hecho de ser kunoichi?

Cerré mis ojos y de nuevo volvía a soñar con voces y recuerdos que no parecían ser de mi vida. Oía sobre responsabilidades, sobre clanes importantes de Konoha. Nombres, fechas, cifras, rostros... todo pasaba por mi mente demasiado deprisa.

Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas y un nudo en la garganta me impedía respirar, creí notar algo en mis brazos y grité despertándome justo para ver amanecer.

El sudor frío caía por mi frente y mi respiración estaba acelerada, necesitando del aire para no ahogarme con mi propia saliva. Decidí prepararme para un nuevo día y desperté a Eifie. Salimos de casa a solas y agudicé mi vista. –Maldita sea, con la niebla apenas puedo ver donde piso. –me quejé.

_-Yo te guiaré._ –el pequeño rubí que llevaba en su entrecejo brilló por unos segundos y caminó delante de mí.

Me detuve en seco.

-Puedo ver... –mascullé

_-¿Eh?_ –el felino giró su cabeza mirando hacia atrás y me observó detenidamente. _-¿Qué te ocurre en los ojos? _–negué con la cabeza confusa y me tapé la vista con mis manos, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. -_¿Sora?_

-Creo... –parpadeé un par de veces y volví a ver la niebla- que ya estoy bien.

-Pues vamos, querías entrenar antes de ir con tu equipo. –asentí sin darle importancia a ese incidente y cuando el sol estuvo en lo más alto, decidimos regresar a la aldea y reunirnos con nuestro equipo.

Comenzaba un nuevo camino junto a mi mascota ninja. No podía permitirme tantos errores de ahora en adelante.

---

_¿Y bien? Sé que no es del mismo estilo que mi fic "Cómo enmascarar la verdad", pero no está mal cambiar un poco de aires (aunque debo reconocer que adoro escribir tragedias). Pues nada, he aquí el primer capítulo. Debo advertir de que son sólo cuatro capítulos y están finalizados, así que no tardaré tanto en subirlos (disculpas a los que leen mis otros fics inacabados ). Una cosa más, hay una frase al comienzo que no es mía, sino del juego Kingdom Hearts, espero que no cuente como plagio... ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Promesa

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias**: Inuzuka Sora y Eifie son personajes que **no** aparecen ni en el anime, ni el manga, ni tampoco en las películas, sino que es de mi propia imaginación. Como podréis comprobar, me gusta crear personajes donde no los hay (risa nerviosa). Tampoco estoy en contra de ninguna pareja fan con Sasuke; así que, por favor, pido respeto por mi historia y sino os interesa, simplemente pasad a otra cosa ^^

Sin más que advertir, y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece mucho).

**Cáp. 2: Promesa**

Desde que prometimos ser más fuertes, los trastornos de mi vista eran cada vez más continuos. Las misiones, a cada paso que dábamos, eran más fáciles de superar con ayuda del trabajo en equipo.

Eifie y yo resultamos ser una gran ayuda para espiar y conocer los terrenos donde tenía lugar la misión y hacía muy buen equipo mis armas junto al taijutsu de Lee.

Pasamos por la gran entrada de la aldea de Konoha y suspiré aliviada. La última misión fue tremendamente agotadora y tanto mi gato ninja como yo necesitábamos un largo descanso. Nos despedimos de nuestro sensei, no sin antes advertirnos que pronto serían los exámenes a chuunin. Yo no podía estar más nerviosa, pues era una tarea difícil de superar.

-Nuestro equipo es muy fuerte, pero yo... –Eifie me miró sin expresión y solo acaricié su cabeza.

Hablé de nuestro viaje y misión con los demás de la familia y luego decidí darme un largo baño. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Últimamente no hacía más que meditar sobre mi futuro y sólo una respuesta me venía a la cabeza. No podía ser tan compasiva.

Ser ninja implicaba muchos factores, y comprendí que, si la situación lo requiere, tienes que comer para no ser comida.

Era muy cruel, pero cierto.

Salí del baño ya bien entrada la noche y decidí dar un paseo nocturno yo sola. No tenía ganas de dormir ni tampoco quería despertar a mi felino.

Anduve por largas horas. No sabía exactamente adónde me llevaban mis pies, pero tampoco prestaba atención a la dirección.

Pasé por muchos lugares conocidos y otros de los que no tenía idea que existían en la villa. Sonreí al ver el pequeño parque donde nos reuníamos cuando éramos unos críos inocentes y no sabíamos nada de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor.

No quería perder mi inocencia, pero tampoco quería ser débil.

Anduve por largo rato y decidí regresar a casa, aunque estaba un poco perdida al ver que me había desviado demasiado en mi caminata.

Decidí bajar a la orilla del río y continuar su contorno hasta ver calles familiares, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrar al último Uchiha sentado en un pequeño muelle. -¿Qué haces aquí? –su tono me trajo de vuelta al mundo y solo le miré de brazos cruzados.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarte a ti, ¿no crees? –una sonrisa de lado, desprendiendo prepotencia por doquier, fue la contestación de Sasuke. –No sé porqué todas van detrás de ti. Eres insoportable. –decidí irme de allí. No quería discusiones con aquél engreído antisocial.

No giré la mirada hacia atrás, solo corrí hasta entrar en casa y la luz se encendió sola, dejándome ver la figura de mi hermana mayor esperándome. -¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Hana... –me quité el calzado y suspiré haciendo una reverencia de disculpa. –Fui a dar un paseo porque no conciliaba el sueño y me entretuve más de lo que pensaba. Para colmo me encontré con el Uchiha. –contesté de malas maneras- Sé que es un superviviente del clan Uchiha, pero tampoco es para tratar a las personas así. –la castaña me sonrió y me invitó a pasar al comedor.

-Haré algo de té. Hay algo que quiero explicarte. –comentó yéndose de nuevo a la cocina.

Mi pequeña mascota no tardó en bajar y sentarse en mi regazo. No hacía falta que hablara de nada, Eifie ya lo sabía todo de antemano gracias a sus singulares poderes.

Suspiré mirando por la ventana. Mañana sería un día nublado y podía percibirlo por el ambiente húmedo y los gestos de mi felino amigo. –Sora –giré mi rostro hasta encontrar una taza de té enfrente con unas pastas. -¿Por qué crees que Sasuke es así? –me sorprendí por la pregunta, pero decidí centrarme en darle una buena respuesta a mi hermana.

-Porque es un infeliz. Sé que es el único Uchiha que queda, pero el resto del mundo no tenemos la culpa para que sea borde sin hacerle nada. –soplé el vaho acumulado en la taza y le di un sorbo. Al escuchar un suspiro por parte de Hana, la miré con el entrecejo fruncido. –Al menos es lo que yo veo desde mi punto de vista.

-Ahí quería llegar yo. Pocos de los de tu generación saben la historia de Uchiha Sasuke –contestó haciendo que la escuchara con atención.

-¿Su... historia? –ella asintió- Cuéntamela. –tomó un sorbo de su té y suspiró mirando por la ventana.

-Sasuke no fue siempre el chico que conoces ahora mismo. Un chico solitario, pero muy dulce en el fondo. –me sorprendí por escuchar aquello.

-Sasuke... ¿Dulce? –era una combinación de palabras que nunca hubiese elegido para el Uchiha.

-Así es, pero algo le hizo cambiar. Sasuke tenía un hermano mayor que él llamado Itachi –explicó- y éste era un genio entre los de su clan. Con solo decir que a los doce años ya era ANBU podrás hacerte a la idea de cómo era Itachi. –mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos y mi hermana solo continuó después de otro sorbo. –Sasuke adoraba a su hermano mayor, se le notaba en el rostro, los ojos, sus palabras... en todo. –rió disimuladamente y suspiró- Sasuke se veía muy por debajo de Itachi. Su padre solo tenía ojos para el mayor, aunque tanto su madre como Itachi querían mucho al pequeño de la familia.

-Es normal que se sintiera inferior si su hermano era tan especial, –dije acariciando el pelaje del animal entre mis piernas- pero lo que no entiendo es porqué ha cambiado si solo tenía algunos problemas de autoestima.

-No me has dejado acabar, jovencita. –reí nerviosa y avergonzada por la interrupción –El hecho es que, sin ninguna razón aparente, Itachi asesinó a todo su clan a excepción de su pequeño hermano. –de la sorpresa que me llevé, la taza terminó cayéndose al suelo.

Eifie bajó de mi regazo y colocó todo como estaba antes. Mis extremidades temblaron de solo imaginarme las escenas y me mantuve en silencio por largos minutos, asimilando lo que me había contado mi hermana. –P-Pero... ¿Por qué?

-Eso nadie lo sabe porque Itachi, justo después de cometer su crimen, habló con su hermano y abandonó la villa. –mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -¿Entiendes un poco más a Sasuke o sigues pensando que es un prepotente? –negué con la cabeza, pues es todo lo que podía hacer. Mi rostro palideció y mis manos sudaban y temblaban.

¿Qué clase de vida había llevado en esos cinco años?

-Creo... que me voy a la cama. –después de despedirme, subí los escalones pesarosa por la tétrica historia de los Uchiha. Me cambié y me tumbé en la cama sin arroparme –Un vengador...

_-¿Ahora vas a sentir lástima por él?_ –la voz de Eifie me trajo de nuevo al mundo y negué con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero ayudarlo de algún modo. No es un chico que exprese mucho, pero ten en cuenta que tiene mi edad y que es humano a fin de cuentas. Tendrá un límite de resistencia. –aseguré decidida. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero yo tampoco me rendía ante situaciones difíciles.

A veces me resultaba incomprensible atender a todo lo que ocurría en mis sueños. Y esa noche no era la excepción, pero sí que hubo algo que se me grabó en mi cabeza. Una corta conversación con alguien conocido. –_Nunca me separaré de ti._

_-¿Me lo prometes? –_el muchacho sonrió y asintió con la cabeza dándome algo entre las manos.

-_Juro casarme algún día contigo. Mi mamá dice que cuando te casas no te separas de esa persona nunca jamás._

_-¿Nunca? ¿De verdad? –_sentí un gran peso encima de mí y desperté volcando ese cuerpo extraño. -¿Pero qué miércoles te ocurre? ¿Intentas matarme? –vociferé a mi hermano mientras él masajeaba la parte adolorida de su cuerpo.

-Deja de babear la almohada y vístete o no llegaremos a tiempo. –al escuchar sus razones, me vestí a toda prisa y dejé mi larga cabellera negra azulada suelta. –¡Akamaru, nos vamos!

-¡Eifie, vámonos ya! –ambos animales salieron al galope y corrimos en dirección a la academia, donde se nos daría el primer paso para hacer el siguiente examen de chuunin.

Nos dieron un tiempo de preparación después del examen escrito y, aunque nerviosa, estaba segura de que íbamos bien preparados. No había que perder la calma.

Una vez nos dijeron las reglas del segundo examen y esperar a la hora acordada, se nos abrieron las puertas al llamado Bosque del Terror. Entramos a gran velocidad hasta llegar a un punto en concreto. Decidimos escuchar a Neji y acatamos la orden de encontrar provisiones, lugar seguro y enemigos débiles. Cada uno fue a por algo diferente.

Iban a ser unos cinco días agotadores.

Suspiré calmada y miré a mi lado derecho. Eifie ya no se fatigaba por seguir mi ritmo y yo cada vez me compenetraba más con su visión. Nos mantuvimos alerta durante todo el trayecto y ya me acostumbré a tener esos cambios de visión tan oportunos, incluso llegaba a ver a través de objetos sólidos como eran los árboles o las personas, cosa que me asustó al principio.

Por suerte o por desgracia, no nos encontramos con Sasuke y el resto del equipo en todo nuestro pequeño viaje. Derrotamos a un equipo con el rollo del cielo y nos fuimos acercando cada vez más a la torre.

No hubo ningún problema grave que no pudiéramos solucionar entre todos. En el fondo, Neji era un buen chico y sabía manejar las situaciones, así que Lee y yo obedecíamos sus decisiones.

Llegamos antes que muchos de los equipos de primer año y esperé sentada en el sofá cercano a una ventana, acariciando el mentón de mi compañero gatuno. _-¿Sigues pensando en ayudarle?_ –le miré confusa para después asentirle fervientemente.

-Puede que sea un Uchiha, pero verá de qué es capaz una Inuzuka extraña como lo soy yo. –bromeé, recibiendo una áspera lamida en mi mejilla. Eifie era mi mayor apoyo en muchas ocasiones y sabía que me sentía una extraña en la familia.

Sentíamos que no éramos de esa misma casa y por ello muchas veces evitaba estar con todos ellos. Visto desde fuera, eran una familia feliz, pero al meterme en medio de esa imagen, la perfección se deterioraba, como un puzzle con más piezas de las necesarias.

Suspiré y noté una mano en mi hombro. –Sora, llevo un tiempo llamándote.

-Perdón, estaba pensando. –contesté nerviosa. Estaba tan ensimismada que no sentí su chakra acercándose a mí, ni siquiera el ruido de sus pasos. -¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Ya han llegado todos los equipos a la torre y nos han llamado para que escuchemos al Hokage. –explicó mientras me levantaba. Le asentí y fuimos escaleras abajo, pero me detuve en el descansillo pues mi sangre se congeló.

-Sasuke... –no sabía si sentía preocupación o más bien asombro. Algo en él había cambiado y se resentía apoyando su mano en la parte izquierda de su cuello. –"¿Veneno?" –me pregunté, pero mi amigo felino me negó con la cabeza.

-_Obsérvale detenidamente y dime qué ves._ –fruncí el entrecejo y le miré sin escrúpulos, llegando a ver más allá de sus ojos, de sus ropas y de su maldito orgullo. Mis ojos me mostraban una gran anomalía en el chakra del Uchiha.

¿Qué le había ocurrido a Uchiha Sasuke?

Lee tiró de mi brazo y mis ojos volvieron a mostrarme al afligido moreno agarrándose su cuello. Seguía sin comprender esos cambios de visión, pero en cierto modo los agradecía.

Una vez en nuestros puestos, el tercer Hokage nos explicó que había demasiados aspirantes a chuunin, por lo que habrían rondas previas a las del examen final, como una eliminatoria. La mayoría de los Genin se quejaron y protestaron contra las normas, pero en parte era razonable pues éramos muchos los que habíamos superado las pruebas.

Sakura, preocupada por su querido Sasuke, estaba decidida a levantar la mano para rendirse, pero el otro la detuvo al instante. Era tan cabezota...

Y una idea me vino a la cabeza: ¿Estaba haciendo todo esto por su hermano?

Su deseo de venganza era implacable, sin embargo me ponía en su lugar y, si no me daba motivos para justificar su crimen, también hubiese escogido su camino, aunque eso significase la soledad.

Mis ojos se abrieron y tapé mi boca para no emitir ningún sonido. Sasuke era así para no encariñarse con nadie y así seguir su objetivo, tenía que ser eso.

Decidí, antes de que empezaran a prepararlo todo, tomar del hombro sano al Uchiha. –Aparta. –sonreí de lado y negué con la cabeza.

-Quiero hablar de algo contigo. No te robaré mucho tiempo. –contesté burlona. Si pensaba que era otra de sus fans, ya era hora de que supiera que no era así.

Salimos de allí sin armar un revuelo, cosa difícil pues Sasuke siempre daba la nota entre las chicas. Una vez fuera, se apoyó contra uno de los árboles y yo quedé enfrente de él. -¿Y bien?

-Sé que no eres así. –al principio no me comprendió, pero estaba dispuesta a profundizar con él –Tal vez te muestres como el típico insoportable al que solo le miran las chicas por su cuerpo, tal vez quieras que te vean como el que siempre sabe cómo superar a los demás y dejarlos desesperanzados, pero yo sé que no eres así por gusto.

-¿Eres idiota? –sonrió con prepotencia cruzándose de brazos –Estás loca, como todas las demás.

-Te equivocas, Uchiha. –mis ojos analizaron los suyos y viceversa. Y creí que podíamos entendernos bastante bien. –Ninguna de ellas sabe de tu hermano Itachi ¿Verdad? –aunque no quiso, su cara cambió de expresión radicalmente. –Ellas no escuchan, yo sí. Cuando me contaron tu historia, comprendí porqué querías a todo el mundo fuera de tu camino, igual que tienes ese deseo de poder. Tu alma se ha contaminado con la venganza. –la impresión se le fue quitando y regresó a su forma impasible y soberbia de siempre.

-No sé dónde has escuchado lo que sabes, pero si entiendes lo que quiero ¿Para qué te interpones? –ahora la que sonrió de lado fui yo.

Las nubes no tardaron en escuchárseles rugir con furia gracias a los relámpagos y comenzó a llover. Al principio suave, luego más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba. Mi pelo acabó azabache debido a las gotas de agua y mi ojos plateados se clavaban en los grises del muchacho, llegando a intimidarlo un poco.

-Al igual que tú, yo también estoy perdida. No voy a contarte mi historia, no quiero aburrirte y ya tienes suficientes problemas. Aún así... –de un suave impulso, acabé abrazándolo en contra de su voluntad, pero supuse que estaba sorprendido pues no me retiró el gesto. –No estás solo idiota, puedes contar conmigo. Es una promesa. –no comprendía porqué le apoyaba tanto si apenas le conocía, pero algo en mi interior me obligaba a decir y hacer todo aquello.

Ahora sí que me sentía despreciable... ¿Cuánto sufrimiento había pasado? ¿Cuántas lágrimas derramó en la soledad de su casa?

Sasuke solo quería encerrarse en sí mismo y por eso rechazaba a todo el mundo. Solo buscaba poder y las personas solo interferían en su camino.

Reaccioné y me fui separando de él, pero sentí un suave agarre en mi espalda y suspiré aliviada. No estaba equivocada. Sasuke seguía siendo humano.

Y quizás mis oídos me traicionaron oír un _gracias_ entre la emoción de haberle dado mi apoyo y el sonido de la fuerte lluvia mojándolo todo a su paso, como si quisiera diluir nuestras dudas y su trágico pasado.

-Volvamos. –asentí separándome de él y nunca pensé ver una persona más emotiva que el rostro de Sasuke impregnado de gotas de agua. Tal vez lloraba, tal vez no, pero se veía agradecido aunque no fuera de palabras.

-De nada. –golpeé su hombro y corrí en dirección hacia los combates. Al subir a las gradas, Lee me sermoneó al verme empapada y yo solo me excusé diciendo que había ido a buscar a mi compañero felino.

Una pantalla se abrió delante de todos los presentes y los nombres de todos los que estábamos allí comenzaron a salir de forma aleatoria hasta que se detuvo en dos, y uno de ellos era el Uchiha. –_ Tu amigo comienza fuerte._

-"Maldición, no puede luchar ahora mismo con su estado físico." –Eifie me miró fijamente y tuve que apartar la mirada.

_-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?_ –me encogí de hombros- _¿Puede ser que hayas recordado que es alguien en tu pasado?_

-Ahora que lo dices... –Lee me miró extrañado y reí nerviosa apartándome de mi equipo para hablar a solas con mi mascota. –Lo cierto es que sentí algo extraño cuando le abracé. –susurré acuclillándome hasta llegar a su altura.

_-¿Le abrazaste? Eso sí que es rapidez._

-¿Quieres dejar de meterte en mi vida? –hablé con tono amenazante- Creo que era lo que necesitaba, así que se lo di. Ahora lo que necesito saber es porqué me resulta tan familiar hablar con él cuando le miro a los ojos.

Decidí callarme y observar el combate desde mi posición. De nuevo volvía a ver a través de su piel y parecía que el oscuro chakra que tenía en su interior quería subyugarlo por completo. Me sorprendí al ver que ya tenía el sharingan, aunque no lo dominaba al completo pues no había despertado del todo.

Su contrincante era duro. Tenía la habilidad de robar su chakra y usarlo como suyo. –_Va a ser difícil ganar a ese tipo si nos toca._

-Sasuke ganará. –aseguré- Tiene un buen motivo para levantarse, dar la vuelta al combate y vencer. –Eifie me miró de forma desconfiada y le sonreí. –Observa y verás que mi deducción será cierta.

El felino no volvió a hablarme y yo seguí observando detenidamente los movimientos de ambos. No era igual que Lee o Sasuke, el taijutsu de ambos era impecable y me impresionó ver el mismo movimiento de mi compañero de equipo en Sasuke. –_El sharingan es temible._ –asentí sonriendo al ver que había ganado, pero las fuerzas le vencieron y cayó rendido.

-¡¡Sasuke!! –grité a punto de saltar la valla, pero su sensei me ganó en velocidad y deduje que se lo llevaría al hospital. –Maldito Uchiha. Forzó demasiado a su recién despertado sharingan teniendo el chakra desestabilizado. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan imprudente? –Eifie lamió mi pierna con su áspera lengua para que le atendiera y miré en la misma dirección que él. El siguiente combate sería el mío.

Había llegado el momento de comprobar si nuestro entrenamiento dio sus frutos con éxito.

---

_¡Capítulo dos subido! ¿Qué os ha parecido? No me he detenido mucho en los exámenes ni en las peleas. Lo cierto es que es una historia muy sencilla, pero qué se le va a hacer... ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Raíces

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias**: Inuzuka Sora y Eifie son personajes que **no** aparecen ni en el anime, ni el manga, ni tampoco en las películas, sino que es de mi propia imaginación. Como podréis comprobar, me gusta crear personajes donde no los hay (risa nerviosa). Tampoco estoy en contra de ninguna pareja fan con Sasuke; así que, por favor, pido respeto por mi historia y sino os interesa, simplemente pasad a otra cosa ^^

Sin más que advertir, y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece mucho).

**Cáp. 3: Raíces**

Pensaba que iba a ser fácil, y eso mismo estaba resultando el combate, pero mis ojos no dejaban que me concentrara completamente en la pelea.

Supuse que usé demasiadas fuerzas mentales con Eifie y acabé colapsándome en el campo de batalla sin heridas graves, pero con el chakra muy debilitado.

Y cuando desperté no pude sentirme más estúpida.

Miré a mi alrededor. Parecía que me habían llevado al hospital y al mirar por la ventana una brisa fresca rozó mi rostro –Lo siento. –ahogué un gemido lastimero y una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla.

Eifie me miró desde la ventana con ojos comprensivos y de un salto, se posó en mi regazo como muestra de apoyo. _–La culpa fue de ambos. Abusé de ti y últimamente tu vista es sensible._ –me eché una mano a los párpados y suspiré pesadamente. –_Pensaba que nunca despertarías. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y los exámenes han terminado. _–sonreí cansada y negué con la cabeza. Otro año lo conseguiríamos.

-¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? –pregunté al aire con un deje de desesperación. –Ya no sé ni quién soy...

-Eso tiene fácil solución. –levanté el rostro, descubriendo que tenía visita en la silla de mi lado derecho.

-Almenos llama a la puerta. –contesté con la mano en el pecho.

La joven de cabellos castaños me miró con una triste sonrisa y jugó un poco con sus dedos, entrelazándolos por puro nerviosismo. –Creo... que no podemos seguir mintiéndote.

-¿Mentirme? –repetí estupefacta- Hermana, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –me incorporé y me senté frente a frente. Ella bajó la mirada y eso no era buena señal.

La muchacha dio un suspiro antes de proseguir y tomó mis manos. –Tú no tienes hogar. –miré entre mis palmas y descubrí una especie de colgante con un símbolo muy conocido para mis ojos. –No eres Inuzuka, ni siquiera te llamas Sora. Te lo pusimos porque la noche en que viniste a nuestra familia, el cielo tenía el mismo color que tus cabellos. –comentó afligida mientras miles de agujas se clavaban en cada uno de mis poros.

Tenía mis sospechas pues me diferenciaba a gran escala de todo el clan Inuzuka. Sin embargo, temer era una cosa y otra muy distinta, que todas mis sospechas fueran ciertas...

-Esto no puede estar pasando. –alcé mi vista empañada y sus ojos me eran sinceros -¿Dónde está mi familia de verdad? ¿Por qué me das esto? –al borde de las lágrimas, sentí que todo por lo que luchaba se rompía.

Mi mente era un caos en esos momentos.

¿Viví en una mentira y me resigné a creerla como tal? No sabía si sentir ira o frustración pues mi cuerpo y mente no respondían. –Como he dicho antes, no tienes nombre, pero sí apellido. –me alzó el rostro por el mentón y continuó hablando pero ya no confiaba en ella, pues nada podía ser cierto de unos labios que me engañaron desde el principio. –Tu madre te confió a nosotros para que vivieras lejos de los de tu familia. Sora... eres una Hyûga y tus trastornos de visión los crea el Byakugan. Al no tener una buena enseñanza sobre tu técnica de línea sucesoria no sabes controlarlo y por ello pierdes facultades.

Una vez encajé piezas y pude mover mis cuerdas vocales, la miré con otros ojos y me crucé de brazos. –Si soy Hyûga no tendría que haber vivido con vosotros. El clan sigue vivo.

-Como te he dicho antes, no tienes hogar. Eres una hija no deseada. –reveló sin mucha delicadeza. –Tu padre murió por el bien de la villa y tu madre no pudo dar explicaciones sobre tu existencia porque eras el resultado de una infidelidad. –mi reacción no fue otra que reír.

¿Hija de dos Hyûga? Mi padre, según la teoría de la Inuzuka, era Hizashi Hyûga y por lo tanto era hermana de mi compañero de equipo y prima de Hinata.

Era todo tan absurdo y a la vez tenía tanta razón que me asustaba. -¿No mientes? –ella negó- Así que soy una Hyûga en secreto ¿eh? –pensé en alto y me levanté de la cama. –Si no pertenezco a mi familia, no pertenezco a este lugar.

-Sora, espera...

-¡No! –grité enfurecida –El único que es parte de mi familia es Eifie y con él me quedaré hasta el final. ¿El clan Inuzuka? ¿Los Hyûga? ¿La villa? ¡Son palabras que ya carecen de sentido para mí!

-Escúchame jovencita. –se levantó del asiento y me encaró con una chispa rojiza en sus ojos- No puedes hablar así ¡La villa es lo más importante para un ninja!

-Tal vez esa regla solo concuerde con los ninjas que saben de su propia existencia y están en paz con ellos mismos. –sugerí y al ver que se me acercaba, saqué un kunai.

-¡Sora! –mordió su labio inferior con saña y en sus ojos podía ver arrepentimiento, pero para mí no era suficiente. Ahora que me había traicionado lo que creía una familia, me sentía sola y mi odio se profundizó tanto que podía cobrar forma –No podía decírtelo porque tu madre nos confesó el secreto. Quería que su hija viviera en paz.

-Por favor... –contesté irónica- ¡Abre los ojos a la realidad! Mi madre, fuese quien fuera, solo quería su propia seguridad y por ello me dejó en manos de una familia diferente. –se acercó un paso más y di media vuelta. –Quiero estar sola.- No respondió nada, ni siquiera hubo un gesto de comprensión por su parte.

Y corrí

Huí de allí sin dirección concreta, solo pasaba a gran velocidad por los tejados de la villa de Konoha. Mis ojos se ensombrecieron y las lágrimas que brotaban de ellos, se confundían con las frías gotas de lluvia que dejaba caer la noche.

Las estrellas, la luna y las pocas luces de la calle eran lo único que me acompañaban en mi carrera. No quería a nadie a mi lado a excepción de Eifie. _–¡Sora, espérame! No soy tan rápido._ –se quejó mi pobre felino y me detuve en seco sobre un lugar alto y apartado de los edificios. Escuché los rayos cerca de los límites de Konoha y me permití caer allí mismo.

Dejé que mis ojos enrojecieran por las lágrimas de frustración y amargura. Ni siquiera era consciente del tiempo que pasé allí y con ayuda de esos mismos minutos de dolor, comprendí que mi camino había desaparecido y las personas que componían mis amigos y mi familia, se desvaneció junto a todo lo que entendía como vida. -¿Qué me queda ahora? –pregunté en un hilo de voz a mi pequeño compañero. -No quiero vivir escondiéndome por ser Hyûga... –escuché voces y quedé en silencio mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

Fruncí el entrecejo y parpadeé varias veces para comprobar que mis ojos no me engañaban. –_No hay duda, son ellos Sora._

Negué con la cabeza y una media sonrisa, quizás cínica, asomó mis labios. –Ya no soy Sora. –susurré, intentando escuchar la conversación pero debido a la lluvia, las palabras se diluían entre el agua.

Por las expresiones y movimientos de ambos pude descifrar que Sakura quería algo y Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a cedérselo. –_Sakura no quiere que Sasuke se marche._ –me explicó el perspicaz animal.

Le miré a los ojos alzando una ceja -¿Irse? -la última idea sobre la villa de la hoja me vino a la cabeza. Eifie me asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Siempre estaría junto a mí y eso era lo único que me importaba en mi nuevo y oscuro camino.

Salté con sigilo, dejando a ambos chicos hablar de aquél tema que daba por imposible. Debía reconocer que la de cabellos rosas era persistente.

(---)

Jadeábamos con agitación una vez nos detuvimos al alba. Después de recorrer las afueras de Konoha y llegar a un bosque cercano, decidimos quedarnos en un claro y recuperar fuerzas. _-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? En teoría somos desertores._

-Sí. A partir de ahora somos ninjas desertores. –comenté sacando un shuriken y clavando mi cinta con el símbolo de la hoja en el árbol en el que nos detuvimos –Y antes de irnos por caminos poco seguros, esperaremos.

El pequeño animal hizo un sonido en confusión y yo le acaricié la cabeza suspirando.

-"Es lo mejor para dos sin hogar. Como nosotros"- pensé y decidí explicárselo- Sasuke optará por el camino de la venganza, pero antes de que se vaya por lugares equivocados tengo una oferta que plantearle.

_-¿Viajar juntos?_ –asentí- _Sasuke es un chico que quiere ir a la suya._

-Seré sus ojos. Mi Byakugan le servirá en su búsqueda de venganza. –apreté mis puños y un leve rubor apareció por mis mejillas. –Al menos él tiene un motivo por el que vivir...

-_Establécete nuevos objetivos._ –me senté sobre la rama y dejé que hablara. –_Sé sus ojos y él que sea tu escudo. Admítelo, es más fuerte que tú._

-Cuando domine ese chakra oscuro, lo será. –Eifie subió a mi regazo, mirándome con esos ojos, penetrándo en mi mirada. -¿Qué buscas que diga? –pregunté intimidada.

-_Ten una meta en tu vida, Kuroi._ –mis ojos se abrieron de impresión al escuchar ese nombre.

De pronto, como si Eifie hubiera abierto una puerta mental, mis recuerdos pasaron por mis ojos uno tras otro a gran velocidad, pero a diferencia de mis sueños, esto sí se me estaba grabando en lo más profundo de mi ser. –Sa... Sasuke me... conoce.

_-¿¡Qué!?_ –preguntó apoyando su nariz sobre la punta de la mía y cerré mis ojos mareada _–Así que sois amigos de la infancia. Perfectamente podrían haberos casado. _

-Deja de decir barbaridades gato del demonio. –contestécon mis mejillas encendidas mientras me recostaba sobre el tronco.

_-Vale cabezota. ¿Te recordará?_

-Tal vez... –suspiré –Si es así, fui una maleducada aquella vez. Debí preguntar también por cómo estaba.

_-Siempre eres una borde con quien no debes._ –me espetó el gato -¿A qué vez te refieres?

-Una noche lo encontré en el muelle abandonado del río. Ahora que recuerdo mi infancia, sé que va allí cuando no se encuentra en su mejor momento – pasé mi mano por la frente. Había sido tan idiota. –Se lo compensaré -comenté –Ahora puedo... –susurré al sentir una brisa cálida.

-Volverá a llover dentro de unas horas.

-Cuando caiga la primera gota, comenzaremos el entrenamiento. –aseguré –Debo dominar mi propio poder. –el gato asintió y yo cerré los ojos a ese fatídico día.

---

_Bueno, aquí el penúltimo capítulo. Gracias a The Hawk Eye por pasarse por aquí y leer este fic (sé que está ocupada, por ello lo agradezco mucho más ^^). Espero que este tercero os haya gustado. Pronto subiré el cuarto y último capítulo ^^ ¡Hasta otra!_


	4. La Estocada Final

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias**: Inuzuka Sora (o Hyûga Kuroi) y Eifie son personajes que **no** aparecen ni en el anime, ni el manga, ni tampoco en las películas, sino que es de mi propia imaginación. Como podréis comprobar, me gusta crear personajes donde no los hay (risa nerviosa). Tampoco estoy en contra de ninguna pareja fan con Sasuke; así que, por favor, pido respeto por mi historia y sino os interesa, simplemente pasad a otra cosa ^^

Sin más que advertir espero que disfrutéis de este último capítulo. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece mucho).

**Cáp. 4: La estocada final**

Suspiré al sentir que la lluvia se detenía. Esos días habían sido muy fríos y llenos de tormenta. Mi aliento se condensó en una pequeña nube de vaho al respirar agitada por el duro entrenamiento y sonreí al ver todos los objetivos destruidos. –_Es la hora_. –anunció el felino.

-¿Sientes su chakra? –pregunté al verlo tan tenso y al asentirme me preparé para mi propósito. -¡Byakugan!

Saltamos por varios árboles y pude divisarlo a distancia –_Ni siquiera se esfuerza en ocultar su chakra._

-Es un Uchiha, ¿Esperabas que fuera modesto? –le pregunté con burla y Eifie continuó nuestro pequeño viaje. –Aléjate de aquí hasta que te llame. Esta batalla es sólo mía. –el gato no se opuso y me esperó en una cueva cercana. Me despedí de él y continué saltando entre el frondoso bosque.

Al divisarlo en un claro cercano a la cascada, me lanzó varios shuriken como "saludo", que rechacé con el Juken -He venido a proponerte un trato. –anuncié al mismo tiempo que las nubes ocurecían el paisaje de nuevo. Sasuke iba a seguir caminando pero un kunai pasó por delante de su rostro hasta colisionar con un árbol y bajé de la rama para acercarme a él –He dicho que he venido por algo, Uchiha. -La única respuesta que recibí fue su mirada por encima del hombro y no necesitaba nada más para saber que no oiría ni una palabra de una kunoichi.

Si creía que era como Sakura se iba a llevar una sorpresa. Era una mujer de armas tomar.

(---)

La lluvia se intensificó al vernos luchar y el tiempo acompañaba a cada uno de nuestros sentimientos. Ambos nos sentíamos perdidos y solos en el mundo y los truenos representaban nuestro reprimido desprecio y odio hacia todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Los primeros movimientos, como era de esperar, fueron para probar al contrario, pero no por ello éramos menos cuidadosos o certeros. Comprobé que el Uchiha me miraba con esos ojos del color de la sangre cada vez que nos acercábamos para un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y eran puro arte.

La mirada del odio personificado.

Tan intenso... tan sensacional... Nuestras miradas cruzaron sus caminos y sentir cómo se derramaba sangre desde su herida del hombro corriendo libre por el filo de mis armas era incluso excitante... Ambos líquidos carmesíes mancillaban nuestros cuerpos, al igual que el terreno en el que estábamos y relamí mi labio superior al notar el característico sabor metálico en éste.

Al ver cómo liberaba el poder del sello y modificaba su cuerpo para venir a atacarme, decidí hacer mi siguiente movimiento. Las venas que conducían a mis ojos se notaban a flor de piel y mis iris se aclararon, confundiéndose con el resto de mis ojos. -¿Byakugan?

-Yo también me sorprendí al saber que no era Inuzuka Sora –dije empujándolo- sino Hyûga Kuroi. –mi katana golpeó haciendo un estridente ruido por todo el filo de su kunai y se detuvo en seco.

-Mientes –me empujó al clavarme un kunai en el brazo y perdí el equilibrio al resbalar con el pequeño charco carmín, donde convergían ambas esencias rojas de los Hyûga y los Uchiha. Para frenar la caída, enganché un hilo al cuello del Uchiha con ayuda de un shuriken, pero no esperaba que se desequilibrara y ambos caímos por la pendiente hasta detenernos entre algunos charcos de agua, quedando él encima de mí mientras pintábamos nuestro alrededor de escarlata. –No puedes ser alguien que murió hace seis años.

Primero me impresioné -¿Yo, muerta? -me reí a pleno pulmón sin poder evitarlo -¿Supusistes que morí a los cinco años? Te creía menos soñador, Sasuke. – clavó otro de sus kunais cerca de mí y acercó su rostro al mío, casi rozándonos por la nariz. -Crees que soy una niña mentirosa que quiere tu compasión. –aseguré mirándole con supremacía -¿Necesitas pruebas? Mira mi muñeca derecha. –el Uchiha lo hizo, siempre vigilando que no moviera un músculo y al ver el colgante con el característico símbolo de los Hyûga tiró de él, profundizando las heridas de aquella zona.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pero ese sentimiento tan doloroso al rozar mis heridas con el duro metal de la cadena de plata, me recordaba que estaba viva, que toda aquella pelea no fue un sueño y que estaba a la altura del joven azabache. Éste cambió su forma física hasta volver a tener su apariencia habitual.

-¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo te busqué para cumplir mi promesa? -Las gotas de lluvia habían empapado nuestros cuerpos y gracias a que los cabellos como la noche ocultaban sus ojos no podía adivinar en qué estaba pensado. -¿Lo que sentí al oir rumores de que estabas muerta?

-Pues no lo...

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que siento ahora mismo?! –me interrumpió y sólo el ruido que hacían las gotas al estrellarse contra nosotros fue lo que se escuchó.

–¡No! –vociferé encarándole -... No lo sé. -Sasuke parecía querer desahogarse, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si lloraba o sólo eran gotas de lluvia rodando por su pálido rostro -¿Me escucharás ahora? –pregunté al verlo calmado y éste solo hizo un silencio. –Quiero ser tus ojos. Mi Byakugan te será útil y yo ya no tengo un camino el cual seguir porque lo que creía una vida... resultó ser todo mentira.

-Te equivocas. –me alzó el mentón y me miró a los ojos –Sigo siendo parte de tu vida. –aparté el rostro bruscamente, haciendo que mi flequillo tapara mis ojos.

Yo también me sentía parte de su vida.

-Sasuke, por favor. –contesté en tono burlón –Éramos unos niños cuando querías casarte conmigo. Ni siquiera eras consciente del peso de tus palabras. Olvídalo.

-¡No haces más que olvidar! –retiró el kunai de mi brazo, arrancándome un grito de dolor. -Hice una promesa, la primera... a ti. –susurró sobre mis labios.

-S-sólo éramos amigos... –mi voz perdió fuerzas al sentir su presencia tan de cerca y mi vista se nublaba por la pérdida de tanta sangre.

-¿Y ahora? –no contesté. -¿Qué somos? -Acarició mis labios con los suyos y entorné mis ojos pues mi timidez superaba a cualquier sentimiento que pudiera mostrar ante él.

Sus manos buscaron las mías y las entrelazó en un agarre necesitado mientras cerraba al completo mis ojos derramándo una solitaria y salada lágrima al descubrir un nueva senda.

Nuestras bocas probaron de la contraria tanto como gustaron, con el pequeño pero intenso sabor a dos de las sangres más distinguidas de Konoha.

Le seguiría allá donde fuera y sabía que él haría lo mismo por mí. Habíamos creado nuestra propia forma de sobrevivir y nuestro nuevo y único camino. Lucharíamos solo por nosotros y no miraríamos al lugar que tanto sufrimiento nos había dado.

Y así, la tormenta se fue dispersando, dejándonos ver el sangriento atardecer que nos reconfortaba, ya que la pelea nos agotó y el tiempo solo hizo que nuestras figuras quedaran heladas.

Llamé a Eifie y los tres nos dispusimos a caminar por un destino no conocido. A un nuevo amanecer donde solo nosotros existiríamos.

**FIN**

_Bueno, hasta aquí este cortito fic. Espero que os haya gustado a los que lo hayáis leído y también espero que me comentéis qué tal la lectura, para así mejorar como escritora ^^. Pues nada, c'est fini ¡Hasta el próximo fic!_


End file.
